Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the villain of "Peter Pan". The captain of a crew of pirates, James Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favour of having revenge on Peter Pan, who cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it a playful prank. Ever since swallowing the captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook, and is costant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Pan's ability to fly, and often through the bumbling actions of his bo'sun and first mate, Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly persued by the Crocodile, and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain, and one of the most popular. His antics with the crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by DisneyFrank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Disney Villain". He embodies the Deadly Sin of Wrath for his fearsome revenge on Peter Pan. Captain Hook spoted number 7 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Hades but one under Cruella De Vil). Behind the Scenes Captain Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a 'complete heavy', considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realised that Hook would become likeable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film: :"Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting In Disney's Villains Revenge, Hook faced Peter Pan as an old man and tries to kill him, but the player challenges Hook to a duel and after killing some pirates, the player gained the advantage and send Hook to his doom. They meet for a second time in the final battle of good and evil, the player sank Hook's ship and Hook tries to kill the player with a cannon ball but the player defends the cannon shot at him, and Hook gets sent to the moon saying " I hate happy endings". Design and Animation It is rumoured that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. Actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvellously evil at the same time[http://kathrynbeaumont.com/ Peter Pan as a Pal]. Disney TV Specials *''Disney's Haunted Halloween segments The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'': Peter Pan versus Captain Hook at the Skull Rock. Trivia *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain hook was also used as a reference to John Silver in Treasure Planet, for his robotic arm. References Category: Classics Category:Comical Villains Category: Pirates Category:Men Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Masters of Evil Category: Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:males Category:Sequel Villains Category:Warriors Category:Evil geniuses Category:Completely mad Category:Most Evil Category:Killer Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Idiots Category:Traitors Category:Siblings Category:Traitors Category:True Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Smoking Category:Sexism Category:Well-Known Villains Category:falling villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Murderers Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown